helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuga Fuyuka
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん) Fuyu-chan (ふゆちゃん) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-2014 |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima (2011) |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) is a Japanese pop singer, she is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a former S/mileage sub-member. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. On May 4, 2014 it was announced that she completed her Hello Pro Kenshuusei training. Biography ]] Early Life Kosuga Fuyuka was born on November 19, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She had previous experience in the entertainment industry. 2011 On August 14, Kosuga was introduced as a sub-member of S/mileage. On September 9, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia and as a result left S/mileage after only 26 days. It was announced on S/mileage’s official site that Kosuga will be leaving S/mileage due to her anemia, and would later on join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after her recovery. According to the site's announcement, Kosuga had been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition. S/mileage continued with 7 members, despite their single Tachiagirl, including an 8 member line-up. Their concert tour had to undergo some changes because of the loss of Kosuga. 2012 In January, Kosuga returned as a Hello! Project member by joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Uemura Akari.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. Her return was not revealed until March 13, when a picture was released with ℃-ute's Okai Chisato and the rest of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, which included Kosuga herself. In March, Hello Pro Kenshuusei had a concert and Fuyuka made her official return to Hello! Project. In June, it was revealed that she had auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th Generation, but failed to pass. In November, Kosuga went on a hiatus, along with Okamura Rise. She missed two Kenshuusei concerts, but later returned in May 2013 for "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~". 2013 On March 31, when the news about the May Kenshuusei event, "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~", was released, it contained Kosuga's name as one of participating members. On April 13, she appeared in a photo with other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, confirming her return. 2014 On January 30, the Kenshuusei appeared in Gekkan Entame magazine, and it was briefly reported that Kosuga was in poor physical condition. On May 4, at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, Makoto announced that Kosuga had finished her training. Her profile on the up-fc website was removed on May 28. Personal Life Education When Kosuga first joined Hello! Project, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2013, she is currently enrolled in Hinode High School, a school known for having student who are part of the entertainment industry. Health In 2011, Kosuga was diagnosed with severe anemia. As of 2012, she has recovered from the illness. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *'Nickname: ' Fuuchan (ふ～ちゃん), Fuyu-chan (ふゆちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 162cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-08-14: Member **2011-09-09: Left **2012-01: Hello Project Kenshuusei Member **2012-11: Hiatus **2013-03: Hello Project Kenshuusei Member **2014-02: Hiatus **2014-04: Hello Pro Kenshuusei training complete *'Weeks in S/mileage:' 3 Weeks *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) ** Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Karate, tea ceremony *'Hobbies:' Tea ceremonies, Making pastries *'Motto:' "Ichi-nichii chi-zen" (一日一膳; Bowl of rice in 1st) *'Favorite Food:' Mugwort bread, maccha sweets, Konpeitou *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Volleyball, Snowboarding *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Least Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Yume Miru Fifteen" *'Looks Up To:' Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut/Last) Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (not featured on the covers) Works Television *2013.10.05~2014.02.08 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2010 Keishichou Keizoku Sousahan (警視庁継続捜査班) (as Taguchi Akina) Trivia *She is good at imitating a cat and imitating a person eating ramen. *She was in S/mileage for only around 3 weeks. This makes Kosuga have the shortest tenture of being an S/mileage member and an active Hello! Project Idol, with a tenure of 26 days. *She was the only S/mileage sub-member to have never become a full member. *She is the only former S/mileage member that remained in Hello! Project. *She made a short appearance in the Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku music video. She was also featured in a live performance of Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku. *She is good friends with Tamura Meimi. *On a rainy day she would make sweets at home and relax, or sing the song "Shooting Star" by S/mileage. *Has the same date of birth as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei and current Up Up Girls (Kari) member Arai Manami. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she said S/mileage. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *Said her dream as an idol is to become the cutest idol who doesn't lose to anyone. *Her best sport is volleyball. *Ichioka Reina's older sister, Ichioka Anna, attends the same school as Kosuga. *Even though Kosuga was featured in only one S/mileage single, she was featured in S/mileage's 2012 calender. *She wants to try singing "Yume Miru Fifteen" by S/mileage. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are the other Kenshuusei members. She has friends within the program but every single person there has something great about them and that makes her want to work harder so as to keep up with them. *Her dream is to be chosen for a group in a year from now, and thinks it would be nice to combine her strength with everyone in the group and become the most energetic and powerful group, and she'll keep working on her singing and dancing to be chosen for such a group. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing has gotten good. I think you've grown to a great extent. In the beginning you were the type to not be able to do anything so I was worried, but now you've probably come to a position in the top half of the group. However, you can aim even higher. Get your rhythm under control!" See Also *Kosuga Fuyuka Gallery *Kosuga Fuyuka Concerts & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2011 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:2012 Additions Category:November Births Category:1997 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blood type O Category:Orange Member Color Category:Kosuga Fuyuka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hiatus Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2014 Departures